UNA JUGADA VIEJA
by leoncitadechokolate
Summary: se trata de un nuevo plan de shampoo para conquistar a ranma, pero en este nuevo plan saldran muchas cosas que shampoo no aceptara para que el final sea lo menos inesperado posible
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El plan perfecto?

Se despierta una bella chica con cabello morado y ojos azul turquesa, *bosteza*, se levanta de la cama y se asoma por la ventana camina a donde se encuentra el espejo donde comienza a desnudarse, y empieza a contemplar su bello y armonioso cuerpo,*suspira* no entender Shampoo por que ranma no querer a shampoo,shampooo es linda bella cariñosa y muy bella, shampoo amar a Ranma y Shampoo consentirlo cocinar rico para el, no como esa tonta Akane ¬¬ *molesta* ella no se merece a Ranma. *Gritando con desesperación y trsiteza* Ranma por que tu no querer a Shampoo?

A veces el desprecio es la peor arma, pobre mouse ahora lo entiendo *suspiro*.  
Aiyaaaaaa *gritando* :C Ranma estar con mala mujer como Akane y Shampoo sola sin Ranma , después decir todo esto se vistió y salio de la habitación.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras recordó que Ranma ya había mostrado una vez interés por ella *pensando* si Shampoo no recordar mal Ranma querer a Shampoo, cuando Shampoo tener la joya (la joya invertida), Aiyaaaaa n.n Shampoo tener oportunidad con Ranma .

Baja las escaleras muy eufórica,Bisabuela n.n ya se como conquistar a Ranma-, su bisabuela volteo y la vio.  
-Shampoo que tienes en mente?-dijo Cologne Bisabuela SI Ranma querer a Shampoo cuando Shampoo tener la joya esa es la solución n.n . Cologne se quedo pensado y le dijo a su nieta- lo siento Shampoo la joya este de regreso en china -  
u.u entonces Ranma no querer a Shampoo mas-  
Empezó a caminar de nuevo formando cirulos despues de un tiempo se le ocurrio una idea .  
Aiyaaaaaaaa  
*gritando de felicidad* Bisabuela *gritando y corriendo a donde se dirigía Cologne  
–Shampoo tener gran idea n.n. Cologne se mostró desconcertada, preocupada pero ansiosa por saber el plan de su bisnieta. Aunqeue ella sabia que los planes de Shampoo no terminaban bien y ninguno de sus planes le habia ayudado hasta ahora para conquistar a Ranma , pero ante todo apoyaba a su nieta.-  
Muy bien Shampo que tienes en mente?- Le dijo a su bisnieta cortesmente,  
Si Shampoo fingir que Ranma dejo de interesarle, Ranma pesara que trae la joya cierto ? pero cuando Ranma averigue con el paso del tiempo que no Shampoo no traer ninguna joya Ranma- querra saber que pasar con Shampoo n.n. y con eso Ranma enamorarse de Shampoo.  
Por cierto necesito que me ayudes y le digas esto a Ranma , entonces se acerco a cologne y le conto su plan, mientras Cologne decia que si con la cabeza, mientras su bisnieta le decia lo que tenia que hacer.

Cologne decidio apoyar a Shampoo ya que el plan le habia parecido maginifico

-Eso Shampoo las mujeres de la dinastia Pu siempre han sido las mas fuertes, inteligentes, bellas y sobre todo las mejores en atrapar a los hombres entre todas las amazonas  
–Gracias bisabuelita pero aun queda lo mas importante- *Sonriendo malisiopsamente*

Que le habra dicho Shampo a su bisabuela? en verdad Ranma se podra enamorar de ella?  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero y les haya gustado, y no sera una historia con final predecible  
espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2: Empezando a funcionar?

Capítulo 2: Empezando a funcionar?

Es una mañana como cualquiera.

Ranma despierta de su sueño debido a que el maestro Hapossai le aventó agua fría para convertirlo en mujer

-Pero que esta haciendo hoy es sábado y eso significa que puedo dormir- dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

-Ranma tu sabes que la obligación de un discípulo es entrenar aunque no sea entre semana y el día de hoy tu entrenamiento será… modelarme esta linda ropa interior *con cara de perro tierno, y a la vez de un pervertido*

-Aléjate de mi pervertido *dándole un golpe que lo mando a volar*

-Me las pagaras Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa-

No deberías de ser tan grosero con el maestro-le dijo su padre a la peliroja

*la chica pelirroja volteo la cara para ver a su padre*

-No es mi culpa que quieres que le haga el tigre caído?-

-Ranma no le hables de esa forma a tu padre, aprende a respetar-le dijo Genma a su hijo

-Si como no yo respetarte- *la pelirroja enfurecida sale de la casa de la familia Tendo, dejando a su padre hablando solo*

*Pensando* tengo hambre iré a comer con Ukyo. *se dirige a el restaiurante de Ukyo*

De pronto ve que frente a el pasa Shampoo,

-hola Shampoo-

-Ni hao Ranma- un poco cortante.

-Que traes ahí? – tratando de ver que platillo llevaba en su bicicleta

-Ha Ranma no tener que interesarle ser solo un pedido, Shampoo tener que irse -

Ranma sigue caminado con los brazos cruzados por la nuca un tanto extrañado con la actidud de Shampoo, se empieza a preguntar a si mismo – Por que shampoo estar tan cortante conmigo? (como se sabe su ego le duele cuando lo lastiman, Tendra de nuevo la joya?, Por que no me abrazo como siempre ?. Bueno no importa me alegro de que no me acosara.

Debido a que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que llego al Neko Hante (café del gato), levantando la vista y con cara de shock que hago aquí? Bueno al fin y al cabo es un lugar para comer y shampoo y su bisabuela siempre me dan de comer gratis igual que Ukyo.

*Abriendo la cortina del Neko Hante*

-Vaya tengo mucha hambre- y sin decir mas se sento en una mesa

*Se acerca Cologne*

-Que vas a querer Ranma?

Pues quiero pan de carne, y tallarines por el momento.

Esta bien futuro yerno contesto Cologne. *Empezando a preparar lo que le había pedido Ranma*

-YA REGRESE BISABUELA n.n- dijo Shampoo

-Hola Shampoo, ya viste quien esta aquí?-

-Hola Shampoo nos encontramos de nuevo :D

- Que casualidad?- diciendo esto volteo la cara , y se fue a tender las ordenes de los otros clientes

-Bueno estuvo delicioso- dijo Ranma- creo que es hora de irme gracias :D

-Ranma adonde creer ir?- le dijo Shampoo-

-A la casa Tendo a donde más podría ir?

-Bueno Ranma antes irse, Shampoo darte algo. *dijo un poco seria la pelilila*

-Que es Shampoo no trataras de envenenarme verdad?

-no Ranma, Shampoo no hacer eso- *saca un papel y se lo da en la mano*

Ranma al ver el papel pone cara de susto y grita- Pero que significa esto Shampoo?

-Ranma que mas poder ser? Ser solo la cuenta así que Ranma ir a la caja a pagar a mi bisabuela

-Pe.. pero

-Ranma comer eso , ahora Ranma pagarlo

-FLASHBACK-

Bisabuela te acuerda de la pócima que decir a Shampoo una vez?

-De que pócima hablas Shampoo? *contesto Cologne*

-De la pócima donde ser indiferente a la persona que amas?

-Si Shampoo me acuerdo bien- *pensando*

Bisabuela Shampoo necesitar ese para de pócimas-

-Espera Shampoo el par? No seria muy arriesgado?

-Poder ser arriesgado pero Shampoo asi poder conquistar a Ranma- *mirando a su bisabuela con esa cara de gatito tierno que nadie puede resistir*

-Esta bien Shampoo, te las dare- *suspiro Cologne*

Aiyaaaaaaaa  
*gritando de felicidad y abrazando a su bisabuela* n.n gracias bisabuela

-Solo recuerda Shampoo que si no haces que Ranma se interese en ti en un mes las pócimas perderán el efecto en la siguiente semana- le advirtió Cologne-

-Si Bisabuela Shampoo entender n.n

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

Cual será la otra pócima que habla shampoo?

Si podrá conseguir a ranma?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Bisabuela Shampoo encontrar algo, Shampoo estar muy feliz *sonriendo dijo la chica pelila*

Y ahora por que Shampoo que tienes en la mano? -dijo Cologne

-Mira me encontré una foto *sonriendo y enseñándole la fotografía*

-Mira Shampoo esta fotografía, ya no la había visto. Shampoo no me acuerdo del nombre de este niño que esta empujando a Mousse, Quien es?-

-Bisabuela su nombre ser Zhao –dijo Shampoo Zhao? Zhao?, por que me suena ese nombre? *entregándole la foto* seguramente me acordare de el.

Bueno Shampoo es hora de abrir, asi que guarda eso para que no se te maltrate- dijo Cologne

Si bisabuela*dijo sonriendo mientras corriendo abrio la puerta -

Ni hao bienvenidos al Neko hante- hablándoles a los clientes de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro

(pasaron varias horas hasta que llego la tarde y por consecuencia la salida de las escuelas)

se habre la puerta de nuevo

-Buenas tardes como están?-dijo el Ranma quien entraba por la puerta

(estaba llendo mucho a el Neko hante por que Shampoo no mostraba interés en el )

Ni hao Ranma – contesto Shampoo cortante

Shampoo sigues enojada conmigo? *bucandole la cara*

No Ranma Shampoo no estar enojada contigo solamente a Shampoo ya no importarle Ranma, solamente quererlo como un amigo igual que a Mouse

Se quedo callado y se sento

-Igual que a Mouse eso lleno sus pensamientos dando demasiadas vueltas en su mente Soy igual a Mouse , soy una lámpara! Eso no puede ser , por que ahora cambia *preocupado y herido del ego*

Bisabuela que tiene Shampoo que le pasa? Esta tomando algo? –preguntando con desesperación

Nada de eso Ranma creo que esta madurando. – le dijo Cologne

En ese momento llega seria Shampoo entregándole el plato que ordeno

-Aquí tienes Ranma- sonriendo

Gracias Shampoo a comer muero de hambre *devorando el plato*

Mientras Ranma esta comiendo Shampoo esta abrazando la charola -pensando- un dia mas querido Ranma un día mas y caeras a mis pies

me tengo que ir rápido gracias Ranma *dejanlo el plato limpio*

Ranmaaa–le grito Shampoo

Que ?- volteando

Se te olvida algo.

Enserio, segun yo traigo todo? – cara de sorprendido

Si algo *sonriendo* pagar eso se te olvida, ya sabes donde esta la caja aquí no hay comida gratis

Shampoo es hora de cerrar –grito Cologne con esa voz rasposa que la caracteriza

Si bisabuela- cerrando el restaurante

Zhao … (estuvo pensando ese nombre todo el dia)

Ahora recuerdo.

Shampoo me acabo de acordar Zhao acaba de mandarte un carta – le dijo Cologne

Carta? Para Shampoo *dijo sorprendida*

Si Shampoo, toma *estirando la mano y entregándole la carta*,

que dice?- dijo cologne

*abriendo la carta y comenzando a leer*

-esto esta mal bisabuela muy mal - *arrojando la carta al piso y con cara de susto*

*levanta la carta Cologne*

Pero Shampoo solo dice que va a venir para aca a visitarte y saber como estas .

Que tiene eso de malo?

por qué te asustas tanto?

Bisabuela tu no entender esto es malo muy malo Shampoo tiene que irse antes de que el llegue,

el no debe encontrar a Shampoo *empezando a recoger cosas*

Shampoo pero y tu plan con Ranma? Vas a dejar todo olvidado, te iras?

Recuerda que te ha costado demasiado trabajo para que Ranma se fije en ti y el lo esta haciendo ahora Shampoo, vas a dejar todo por alguien que solo quiere verte? Dime que tiene de importante ese chico

*Llega Mouse, y se para en la puerta con un tono de arrogancia *

Vaya, vaya parece que Ranma tendrá otro oponente para poder estar con Shampoo *en tono burlon* a lo mejor el si logra vencerlo o no es asi Shampoo?

Al fin y al cabo logro vencer a la mas poderosa de la amazonas

Mouse debe callarse -dijo Shampoo molesta

Perdón Shampoo pero si mal no recuerdo el te vencio una vez no?

Entonces eso te convierte a ti en su prometida?

Según nuestras leyes verdad?

-Mouse callarse, Shampoo amar a Ranma *molesta* Shampoo debe estar con Ranma-

Solamente te digo Shampoo a lo mejor yo no puedo vencer a Ranma pero estar segura que el es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo a el ?- le pregunto Mouse siguiendo con su tono burlón y arrogante

-Callate- lanzandole agua

Lo que dijo Mouse es cierto Shampoo?

Si bisabuela todo lo que dijo el es cierto -contesto agachando la cabeza

-Pues tenemos un verdadero problema, si no quieres estar con el y quieres estar con Ranma la única solución es que lo venzas y con eso ganaras tu libertad- dijo Cologne pensativa

Pero ..

Por que nunca me dijiste nada Shampoo?-

-Shampoo pensó que no importar, eso pasar cuando ser niños Zhao fue y Shampoo pensar que el no regresar jamas-dijo angustiada

Bueno Shampoo sabes lo que debes hacer verdad?

POR QUE LO UNICO QUE TE QUEDA ES ESPERAR Y MATARLO


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: El reencuentro

Después de la charla del día anterior Ranma estaba pensando mucho acerca de su situación con Shampoo.

No puede ser esto posible – acostado en el techo de la casa Tendo- ¿Desde cuando me volvi igual de patético que Mousse?, al menos como Ryoga creo que mi situacion no seria tan patética pero…

Mousse esto realmente esta muy extraño, me siento extraño tegno esta sensación de vacio, siento mis piernas pesadas y mi cuerpo entumecido y desde ese momento.

No Ranma Shampoo no estar enojada contigo solamente a Shampoo ya no importarle Ranma, solamente quererlo como un amigo igual que a Mouse – Esas palabreas seguían retumbándole en la cabeza a todas horas.

Ni hao abuelita -sonrio Shampoo-

Buenos días Shampoo – dijo cologne- ¿Qué haz pensado hacerca de Zhao?

Bueno bisabuela Shampoo debe de hacer lo que la ley dicta y pelear por su libertad de nuevo si es que Shampoo querer estar con Ranma para toda la vida.

Creo que es hora de que entrenes Shampoo- sin decir ni una palabra mas Cologne lanzo a su bisnieta los suficientes cuchillos como para poder atravesar un gorila adulto-

Shampoo sin ningún notorio movimiento hizo que los cuchillos cayeran al suelo.

Toda la tarde Cologne estuvo aventándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Hasta que como en todo dia llega la noche.

Shampoo se dirige a cerrar la puerta.

-Cologne- espera Shampoo deja que lo haga Mouse tu y yo tenemos que entrenar,

-Se escucha en el fondo de la cocina la voz de Mouse bastante molesta- pero yo por que tengo que hacerlo anciana, me pone a hacer todo aquí

Sin decir ni una palabra mas recibió un golpe con el bastón de la anciana.

No te pedi permiso ve y hazlo –con un tono bastante mandon le contesto la anciana-

-Sobandose, se acerco a la puerta a cerrarla- No se por que hago todo esto al fin y al cabo con Ranm y Zhao no tengo oportunidad de ganarme el corazón de Shampoo, pero yo se que si sigo esforzándome conquistare su corazón y Shampoo se casara conmigo.

Shampoo ya me di cuenta que tienes buenos reflejos. Pero ¿tienes la suificiente fuerza para poder derrotar a alguien tan fuerte?

Si bisabuela Shampoo ser muy fuerte-dijo orgullosa de si misma-

Muy bien Shampoo pues tu siguiente oponente soy yo ya estas en la edad de aprender los trucos de la familia Chan.

Si bisabuela Shampoo esforzarse con tal de casarse con Ranma.

Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aprender a controlar tu energía y la del oponente si controlas estas dos cosas podras ganarle al mejor contrincante. Después de la vergüenza que hicieron tus hermanas con el ataque del fénix no me atrevi a tratar de enseñártelo por que hubieran pensado que era la misma farsa, pero creo que ahora es el momento de mostrártelo.

Pondrás tus manos de esta manera y moverlas tus piernas de esta forma.

-Shampoo solamente asentía con la cabeza-

Veo que sigues siendo igual de patético como cuando eramos niños Mouse –se escucho una voz con un tono demasiado burlon-

¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma? –se dirigio molesto a la silueta que le hablaba.

¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?, parece que aparte de mala visión tienes mala memoria. Solamente estoy aquí para reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

¿Derecho?, ¿Qué dices? – le contesto Mouse indignado-

Si claro vengo a reclamar a mi prometida- dijo estas palabras mientras se ponía enfrente de el y se quitaba la gorra de la cazadora-

Pe..per.. pero tu eres

Si yo soy Zhao el verdadero prometido de Shampoo, alguien como yo si es digno de la belleza y la fuerza de Shampoo.

Su rostro había sido totalmente descubierto al era un joven de mas de 1.85 de físico muy atlético y la sonrisa mas bella que pudiera existir en algún hombre.

¿Dónde se encuentra mi prometida? Quiero ver a Shampoo.

Mientras decía esto Mouse se ponía delante de la puerta.

No puedes entrar no tienes ningún derecho de entrar a esta casa

-extendiendo los brazos y colocándose en medio de la puerta-

Y quien me lo impedirá ¿tu? – le contesto con un tono burlon

Mientras tanto Ranma pasaba por la calle, ya que desde que Shampoo le dijo esas palabras parecía que hacia guardia en la calkle del restaurante solo esperando a que la chica del cabello lila saliera para poder preguntarle por que era igual que Mouse y a que se debía el cambio. De pronto empezo a escuchar algo cerca del Neko Hante.

¿Qué podre ser? - se quedo pensando encima de la pared- creo que será mejor ver que pasa.

Vio como Zhao aventaba a Mouse por los cielos pero parecía como si fuera mas liviano que una pluma y no demostró que hubiera usado mucha fuerza para hacer esto. Al ver esto bajo del filo de la pared y le grtio al que trataba de entrar al Neko Hante

¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué quieres entrar de esa forma? ¿Qué le haz hecho a Mouse? –le pregunto molesto Ranma-

-Zhao volteando despectivamente le contesto- no te metas en cosas que no son tus asuntos. Y si te interesa tanto Mouse no va a vivir en esta casa mas por que yo soy el prometido de Shampoo

¿el prometido? YO SOY SU PROMETIDO

¿Enserio?

Pues veamos quien es el mas fuerte

Colonge escucho ruidos fuera de la casa y decidio salir. Corretenadola atrás Shampoo.

¿Que pasa aquí? – grito furiosa la anciana-

Bueno es que el dice que es el prometido de Shampoo, y eso no es cierto por que su prometido soy yo –dijo ranma señalando hacia el mismo-

Esperen –grito Shampoo- no pueden pelear destrozarian el lugar

¿Qué pasa Shampo? Por que dice el que es tu prometido.

¿No lo sabes? Dices ser su prometido y no sabes nada acerca de ella

Yo soy el que vencio a Shampoo -contesto Zhao soberbiamente-

Pero ese lo soy yo dile Shampoo – grito Ranma con tono de desesperación

Pues Ranma la verdad es que Zhao es mi prometido antes que tu pero

Nunca pensé volver a verlo.

Zhao no dejo continuar a Shampoo

Ya la escuchaste ahora vete

¿Quien te crees que eres para correrme? - replico Ranma molesto-

Vaya que eres obstinado no te quiero causar ningún daño pero si tu insistes lo podemos arreglar en una pelea

Claro nunca rechazo un duelo- contesto Ranma sonriendo-


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

¿Quien te crees que eres para correrme? - replico Ranma molesto-

Vaya que eres obstinado no te quiero causar ningún daño pero si tu insistes lo podemos arreglar en una pelea

Claro nunca rechazo un duelo- contesto Ranma sonriendo-

No creo que un niño flacucho como tu este a mi altura pero bueno.

Deja de preocuparte por mi tamaño que he vencido a gente mas grande y mas fuerte que tu

¿Estas seguro? Bueno dame tu mejor golpe

El truco de las castañas calientes haaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Ranma al momento en el que atacaba con un cetenar de golpes-

Al mismo tiempo en el que Ranma atacaba sus golpes estaban siendo detenidos con la misma velocidad.

Vamos niño es lo único que tienes- dijo Zhao burlon-

No puede ser me esta deteniendo todos mis golpes pero como lo puede hacer- mientras Ranma pensaba se dio cuenta que sus golpes se hacían cada vez mas lentos-

¿Pero que pasa?- dijo deseperado

Sus golpes se detuvieron a la totalidad sin que el pudiera controlar sus brazos.

¿Qué ME HICISTE? – le grito a Zhao mientras trataba de mover sus brazos

Creías que me vencerías con eso lo único que te hice es presionar puntos de presión mientras tu atacabas y pensabas que solo bloqueaba tus golpes, bueno pues ya te diste cuenta que no era solo eso- Zhao se dio la vuelta dejando a Ranma-

Ya me di cuenta que no eres rival para mi eres un pobre niño indefenso, pensé que podrias dar mas pelea, pero creop que aveces las cosas no son como uno espera.

Espera –dijo Ranma- aun no me haz vencido, puedo seguir peleando.

Parece que lo único bueno tuyo es tu obstinación te lo reconozco- dijo Zhao mientras volteaba a ver a su contrincante-

Venga niño demuéstrame que más puedes hacer.

Ranma con desesperación empezó a atacar con sus piernas a Zhao, pero el bloqueaba las patadas solamente.

NO SEAS COBARDE Y ATACA- grito Ranma-

Muy bien niño – sonriendo burlonamente-

Zhao mientras detenia una patada sostuvo la pierna de Ranma y al mismo tiempo le dio una patada suya que doblo a Ranma.

¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba

No tientes a la suerte niño mejor deja las cosas como están o podras salir lastimado.

Corrió Shampoo a donde estaba Ranma.

¿estas bien? Prgeunto preocupada

Shampoo no te metas esto no es asunto tuyo

Ranma tienes que parar el no es una persona normal, no quiero que te hagan daño.

Ranma ven aca – le dijo Cologne con voz de regaño- necesito que sepas algo

Zhao no es una persona normal,

en las amazonas existe una leyenda en la que iba llegar un niño con las cualidades de un dios.

yo nunca crei ver ese dia pero ahora me doy cuenta que esa leyenda es cierta ya que tu no le causaste ningún daño

por lo que vi en esta pelea el tiene la capacidad de ir bloqueando los puntos a la misma velocidad del ataque al que se le este sometiendo

no es raro de imaginar que pueda hacer esto pero la pregunta es por que lo utilizo como primera opción contigo

Abuela que puedo hacer si el no me da oportunidad - dijo Ranma preocupado

Bueno la leyenda dice que este niño tiene puntos débiles pero nunca fueron revelados

Shampoo contesto muy efusivamente

bis abuela yo puedo encontrar la forma se que yo puedo ademas soy la única en la que confía, a lo mejor y me dice algo a mi

Shampoo no te metas en mis peleas, yo lo puedo resolver solo. contesto Ranma molesto

esta bien Ranma no dire nada si te molesto deberias dejar a Shampoo quedarse con Zhao,

Shampoo se fue molesta a donde la puerta del restaurante donde la esperaba Zhao.

Futuro yerno te tengo que hacer una pregunta

¿cual?- volteando a ver a la anciana

¿Por que peleas si mi nieta no te interesa?

de una vez te aclaro que si vences a Zhao tendras que casarte con Shampoo ya que el hara que lo hagas y te dara muerte si no cumples con esa parte del trato.

De eso estoy consiente- dijo Ranma preocupado-


	6. Chapter 6: RECUERDOS A TU LADO

Futuro yerno te tengo que hacer una pregunta

¿cual?- volteando a ver a la anciana

¿Por que peleas si mi nieta no te interesa? de una vez te aclaro que si vences a Zhao tendras que casarte con Shampoo ya que el hará que lo hagas y te dara muerte si no cumples con esa parte del trato.

De eso estoy consiente- dijo Ranma preocupado-

DENTRO DEL NEKO HAN TE

Shampoo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –le dijo Zhao mientras estaba recargado en una silla con las manos cruzadas a la altura de la nuca,el miraba a la chica pelilila mientras a lavaba los platos-

Creo que ya la haz hecho Zhao –dijo Shampoo con un tono frio-

Bueno sabes a lo que me refiero, no vale esa. –Shampoo volteo a verlo- solamente te quería preguntar si realemente lo amas? Quiero decir no es un tipo muy fuerte que digamos, tampoco es muy guapo, te trata mal y no tiene nada de personalidad-

A que punto quieres llegar con esa pregunta Zhao? –dontesto Shampoo enfurecida mientras lo amenazaba poniendo un cuchillo cerca de su cuello

-Zhao se levanta, le toma la mano y pone su cuchillo en su cuello- matame que esperas esta es la única manera en que podras safarte del matrimonio obligado ¿acaso no es lo que quieres?¿ O pensabas hacerlo a traición mientras dormia? VAMOS SHAMPOO ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD TOMA MI VIDA Y SALVATE DE TENER QUE ESTAR A MI LADO POR EL RESTO DE TUS DIAS, SI ESO TE HACE FELIZ SOLO HAZLO –dijo Zhao sin soltar la mano de Shampoo con el cuchillo-

No puedo hacer eso – dijo Shampoo mientras bajaba la cabeza y el cuchillo- no es correcto si quiero ganar mi libertad no es de esta manera. –regreso a lavar los platos-

-Zhao se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura, retiro su cabello lila de su oído derecho y le susurro- segura Shampoo ¿o es acaso que aun sientes algo por mi?

-Shampoo se quedo paralizada- yo aun me acuerdo de los días en los que llegabas emocionada diciéndome todo tu dia, ¿acaso ya no los recuerdas? – dijo con tono seductor-

-FLASH BACK-

Ni hao Zhao –dijo efusivamente una Shampoo de 11 años, mientras saludaba con la mano y corria a donde un niño de 12 años-

Ni hao Shampoo, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? .le contesto Zhao con una sonrisa-

Es que estoy muy emocionada mi bisabuela me dijo que iba a empezar a portar las armas de las Joketsuzoku.

Pero Shampoo si tu ya manejas la espada, lanza, arco, tu especialidad los chui y otra variedad de armas, ¿que puede tener esta de especial?

-dijo Zhao sentado en la sombra de un árbol-

No Zhao, no es tan simple como crees-moviendo el dedo de un lado para otro- no te he mencionado la complejidad de esta arma

-Zhao pone cara de sorprendido- ¿De que clase de arma se trata Shampoo?

Mi bisabuelita dice que esa arma tiene tres bestias escondidas en su interior,

¿Qué clases de bestias puede tener una espada? –respondio Zhao con la inocencia de un niño

Ella dice que tiene tres animales antiguos, tiene a ki-lin(Animales míticos dotados de alma y de razón. aparecen tanto en la mitología china como en la japonesa. A menudo se les representa como perros o bien como ciervos unicornios o bien como dragones. No molestan a los hombres y tienen el don de la adivinación.) también dice que tiene a LUNG (DRAGON), t dice que también hay una quimera.

Wuauuuuuu que increíble ¿y cuando te dara esa espada?

Ya la tengo –contesto Shampoo mientras le hacia un gesto abreindo su parpado con un dedo y enseñándole la lengua- pero no te la enseñare

Por favor Shampoo enseñamela –le dijo mientras ponía ojos estilo el gato con botas-

No –contesto la pelila mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda-

Bueno si no quieres enseñármela ya no te ayudare a entrenar y le dire a todos que he vencido a la guerrera mas poderosa de la aldea –le contesto Zhao con un tono burlon y de te voy a acusar-

No por favor Zhao no le digas a nadie, enserio te enseñare la espda y hare lo que quieras pero por favor no le diga a nadie eso –le dijo Shampoo desesperada-

Esta bien no dire nada pero quiero ver la espada y quierop que e des un beso

PERO QUEEEE, no Zhao no puedo darte un beso. (se dan cuenta no se opuso a enseñarle la espada)

Vamos Shampoo técnicamente soy tu prometido y algún dia te casaras conmigo

Pero aun no, si nos ven diran que ya me haz vencido y no

Por favor Shampoo solo es un beso ¿que puede pasar?

Esta bien pero necesito estar segura que nadie nos vera ¿ENTENDIDO?

¡ENTENDIDO! Contesto Zhao felizmente

Bueno te mostrare la espada – Shampoo saco la espada de su funda y la coloco en sus manos, era una espada que se veía muy simple lo único notoriamente diferente era unas letras grabadas que decían:

El posedor de esta espada va a encontrar la gloria, y gran poder si sabe como usarla,no solamente tendrá que dominar la parte física si no que tendrá que dominar su mente en cualquier situació el portador de la espada deja que se use de una manera inadecuada esta destruirá al portador y a todos los que el ama.

Wow es increíble –dijo Zhao- ¿ A que se querra referir con otro uso?

Aun no estoy segura pero definitivamente no lo quiero averiguar- dijo Shampoo asustada-

Bueno Shampoo es hora de cumplir la otra parte del trato

Cual? No recuerdo ninguna otra parte del trato?

Ha con que no te acuerdas, le dijo Zhao en tono de broma.

No no recuerdo nada –dijo la pelila-

-Zhao le sujeto los brazos y le di un beso en sus labios-

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Shampoo no te he olvidado nuca he podido dejar de pensar en ti, -le contesto Zhao mientras la seguía tomando por la cintura-

Vaya que extraño me acuerdo que te fuiste lejos de mi lado-contesto Shampoo molesta-

Sabes que no fue mi culpa, fueron mis padres los que decidieron irse

Pero pudiste haberte quedaqdo conmigo como habíamos acorado- dijo Shampoo mientras una lagrima corria por sus ojos- ahora no hay marcha atrás TENGO OTRO PROMETIDO

Dime Shampoo ¿en verdad lo amas o solo es que perdiste la esperanza en ti ?

Cállate no digas eso – mientras Shampoo le contesto dejo tirar unos cubiertos y se agacharon a levantarlos-

Shampoo yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi- se acerca la besa, Shampoo le devuelve el beso y lo abraza-

Creo que llegue en un mal momento –se escucho una voz de ho

mbre a lo lejos – creo que me tengo que ir si tu elegiste esto Shampoo esta bien quiero que seas feliz

Ranma no te vayas no es lo que parece.

BUENO HAZTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6 PERDO POR LA DEMORA SUBIERE EL SIG LO MAS PRONTPO POSIBLE Y SE CALRARAN LAS DUDAS


	7. Chapter 7:UNA BATALLA ÉPICA ESTA POR COM

Ranma es que es que ... -dijo Shampoo agachando la cabeza- DIME POR QUE ME RECLAMAS SI NUNCA TE HE INTERESADO ESO SIEMPRE LO DEJAS EN CLARO, PARA TI SOLO EXISTE LA MACHORRA DE QUE NO SOLAMENTE ME COQUETEABAS CUANDO TE INTERESABA ALGO QUE YO TENIA, DIME RANMA SE HOMBRE Y DIME QUE ME AMAS SI NO LO HACES NO TIENES NADA QUE RECLAMARME -grito furiosa la pelilila desde la esquina.  
-Ranma tras escuchar esto solo volteo la cara y contesto- si estar con el es lo que realmente quieres te dejo libre, te libero del compromiso Shampoo no eres mas mi prometida.  
Ranma tu sabes que no puedes hacer eso tengo que derrotarte.  
No me interesa pelear contigo solamente estas libre, eso necesitas ser libre de estar atada a un hombre, Shampoo eres muy linda,eres una increible guerrera y una mujer apasionada cualquier hombre desearia tener a una mujer como tú no peleare contigo y si quierias saber la verdad me interesas y me empezaste a gustar hace unas semanas  
-diciendo esto Ranma se subio a la barda y empezo a correr, dejando a Shampoo en shock y sin darse cuenta a unos 15 mts estaba Zhao enfrente de el con los brazos cruzados impidiendole el paso -  
No se si sepas pero acabas de deshonrar a la mas poderosa y bella de las amazonas al no pelar contra ella, le has quitado el derecho de ser libre- le dijo Zhao mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo-  
No se a que te refieres con lo que acabas de decir -contesto Ranma mirandolo a los ojos-  
Fácil yo se que ella vino a esta tierra por que la venciste y tenia que cumplir con su obligación, pero no creo que ella alla peleado con todo su potencial. Sabes Shampoo tiene la capacidad de detener cuchillos aunque no los mire directamente sin mencionar todas las armas que sabe manejar es increible que alguien como tu pudiera derrotarla, ademas tu bien sabes que ella se tiene que casar con el que la derroto si no cae la desgracia sobre ella y sobre su familia, ademas tengo el leve presentimiento que ella se dejo ganar por un tipejo miserable como tu -Zhao le decia esto a Ranma mientras acercaba su cara a la de Ranma retandolo-  
Si estas tan seguro de que soy un tipejo miserable y un sujeto débil por que no me lo demuestras con un combate, no soy el mismo de la pelea pasada -dijo Ranma cotestando el reto-  
Yo no estoy seguro de eso y conmigo no es con quien debes de pelear sabes algo interesante de tu platica con mi PROMETIDA fue que le dijiste que te interesa y te empezo a gustar desde hace unas semanas.  
*Cuando Zhao menciono esto Ranma se quedo paralizado por que ni el mismo se podia explicar por que Shampoo empezo a llamar su atención desde hace unas semanas y sin pensarlo dos veces contesto*  
Estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella, si me ganas de nuevo prometo que te dejare que estes con ella y te prometo que cuando alcance el nivel para vencerte ire a luchar por ella y sera mi esposa. -contesto Ranma seguro de si mismo  
Eso me parece muy bien pero si Shampoo se deja de interesar en ti en el tiempo que tardes en vencerme no te interpondras más en mi camino debes de prometer esto debido a que eres un hombre. Y ademas la pelea sera utilizando espada ve y busca una qu te pueda servir para derrotarme, consogue la mejor por que la vas a necesitar.  
Ententido- contesto Ranma-  
Nos vemos mañana a las 3:oo pm en punto elige el sitio te doy ese privilegio

*AFUERA DEL NEKO HANTE*

*Shampoo estaba sentada afuera abrazando sus piernas,apoyado la cabeza en ellas y sollozando, al ver esta escena su bisabuela se acerca para ver que le pasaba a su bisnieta*

¿Qué te pasa Shampoo? -preguntó Cologne mientras le levantaba la cara con su bastón  
Nada abuelita, solamente estoy pensando-contestó la pelilila mientras agachaba la cabeza nuevamente-  
Shampoo a mi no me mientes te conosco desde antes que nacieras dime que te pasa  
Hay abuelita lo que pasa es que estoy muy confundida, Ranma dijo que le empecé a interesar y a gustar desde hace unas semanas  
Eso es muy bueno Shampoo eso es lo que buscabas al darle la pócima  
¡felicidades al fin haz logrado que Ranma te diga que le interesas!  
Abuelita ese no es el problema -dij la joven chica llorando-  
Dime cual es el problema Shampoo por que ya no entiendo que quieres en este moemento  
ABUELA EL PROBLEMA ES QUE AUN SIGO ENAMORADA DE ZHAO - contesto Shampoo llorando-  
¿Pero Shampoo por que no dijiste eso antes de dejar china por Ranma?  
Abuela es que Zhao ya habia muerto-contesto la bella chica-  
Shampoo ¿como que ya habia merto? ¿quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Cologne desesperadaa  
Abuelita yo tenia contacto con él hasta dos años antes de que yo viniera a buscar a Ranma. La última carta que recibí en su nombre fue una en la cuál me decía que iria a pelear contra los invasores que querían conquistar su aldea, despues de eso su madre me envio una carta diciendome que el habia muerto y yo me habia echo a la idea de que habia pasado habia superado a Zhao y su muerte pero ahora me doy cuenta que la culpa la tiene esa espada maldita que lleva siempre con él esa espada es la causante de mis desgracias.  
¿A QUE ESPADA TE REFIERES SHAMPOO? NO ME DIRAS ACASO QUE EL TIENE LA ESPADA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO CONTESTA SHAMPO ¿LA TIENE?- con tono de desesperación  
Si abuela el la tiene- contesto la pelilila mientras abrazo a su abuela.  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE ESABAS LOS CONTRINCANTES CON EL ARMA REQUERIDA  
Estas listo para ser derrotado-le dijo Ranma soberbiamente a Zhao-  
jajaja, solamente espero que respetes el acuerdo Ranma, y una última condición no te limites -contestó Zhao en tono soberbio-  
No lo hare tu tampoco lo hagas- dijo Ranma sonriendo-  
No prometere algo que no puedo cumplir -Zhao dijo antes de bloquear el primer ataque


	8. Chapter 8: Un nuevo comienzo

Pero que paso -dijo Ranma con cara de susto- no es posible que bloquees un ataque como el que acabo de lanzar, es imposible que un ser humano normal pueda detener ese ataque.  
-Mientras decía esto Zhao lanzo un ataque el cuál solo le produjo un rasguño en la cara, Ranma ni tardo ni perezoso contestoel ataque el cual parecio que atraveso el cuerpo de Zhao-  
¿Pero que pasa? - pregunto Ranma con tono de consternacion-Yo te acabo de atravesar con la espada ¿Como es posible que pase esto ?dime ¿como sigues vivo ?  
No soy una persona normal -mientras decia esto Zhao puso su espada en la garganta de Ranma- matarte en este momento seria muy sencillo te dare otra oportunidad de seguir con la pelea y prometo no matarte si me entretienes lo suficiente

Entretenerte ni que fuera un bufón para darte gusto.  
-Ranma empezó a usar el truco de las castañas calientes para golpear con una mano y lanzar un golpe con la espada, era tan hábil con la técnica que ningún ser humano podría esquivar todos esos mientras el mas atacaba Zhao mas boqueaba hasta que de pronto Ranma atravesó de nuevo su cuerpo y lo golpeo en la cara.

-Eres muy hábil lo acepto pero aun no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarme, sabes todos dicen que soy un dios después de haber muerto, reviví como un dios o al menos eso creen todos,tengo una fuerza descomunal tengo la fuerza de 5 gorilas juntos, por eso un simplemente humano normal como tu no me podría hacer daño - mientras decía esto golpeo en el mentón a Ranma, dejandolo knockeado.

-FLASH BACK-

Ni hao Ranma – contesto Shampoo cortante

Shampoo sigues enojada conmigo? *bucandole la cara*

No Ranma Shampoo no estar enojada contigo solamente a Shampoo ya no importarle Ranma, solamente quererlo como un amigo igual que a Mouse

Se quedo callado y se sento

-Igual que a Mouse eso lleno sus pensamientos dando demasiadas vueltas en su mente Soy igual a Mouse , soy una lámpara! Eso no puede ser , por que ahora cambia *preocupado y herido del ego*

Bisabuela que tiene Shampoo que le pasa? Esta tomando algo? –preguntando con desesperación

Nada de eso Ranma creo que esta madurando. – le dijo Cologne

En ese momento llega seria Shampoo entregándole el plato que ordeno

-Aquí tienes Ranma- sonriendo

Gracias Shampoo a comer muero de hambre *devorando el plato*

Mientras Ranma esta comiendo Shampoo esta abrazando la charola -pensando- un dia mas querido Ranma un día mas y caeras a mis pies

me tengo que ir rápido gracias Ranma *dejanlo el plato limpio*

Ranmaaa–le grito Shampoo

Que ?- volteando

Se te olvida algo.

Enserio, segun yo traigo todo? – cara de sorprendido

Si algo *sonriendo* pagar eso se te olvida, ya sabes donde esta la caja aquí no hay comida gratis.

-Ranma salio del neko han te y Xian pu miro a su abuela con una mirada de victoria-

Bisabuelita el día de hoy le puse la pócima que me diste a Ranma, estoy segura que he seguido bien las instrucciones y las seguiré al pie de la letra.

-Xian pu leyo las instrucciones de la botella en voz alta nuevamente-

Pócima de amor eterno.

instrucciones: para que esta pócima funcione la persona a la que se le dara debe de ser ignorada por el interesado al menos por dos semanas anteriores y posteriores, de no hacer no surtirá ningún efecto.

Efectos secundarios: mareos, problemas estomacales, dolor de cabeza, y si por cualquier motivo ya no se le quiere a la persona que se le dio la pócima, hay dos soluciones hacer que se interese en alguien mas en las dos semanas posteriores de darle la pócima llevando el mismo procedimiento.

2 darle la pócima roja que venía incluida en el paquete, desgraciadamente al momento de tomar la pócima roja la persona perderá toda la capacidad de amar.

Bisabuelita al fin lo lograre, el se enamorara de mi.

Ese día recibió la carta de Zhao

-FINAL DEL FLASH BACK-

Xian pu le he ganado a Ranma debes casarte conmigo y tu lo sabes. No puedes decir que no y lo sabes o ¿que no eres una verdadera amazona?- le dijo Zhao mientras habría la puerta del neko han te, llevando en la espalda a la Ranma y mientras veía a la pelilila.

Es cierto Zhao cumpliré mi palabra solamente dejame y traigo mis coss y me ire a donde quieras contigo -Xian pu subio a su recamara y preparo las cosas y dejo una carta en la cama para su bisabuela,una para Ranma y otra para alguien mas.

La pelilila se fue con su prometido como lo había prometido, su bisabuela se fue a despedir de ella y cuando abrazo a su nieta Xian pu le dijo al oido -Bisabuelita deje dos cartas en mi cuarto por favor lee la tuya, entregale la suya a Ranma y porfavor entrega la otra-

te amo bisabuelita y te espero después de que cierres el neko han te- le dijo Xian pu en un tono mas alto y sonriendo-

Nos vemos pronto Xian pu, tranquila que yo me encargare de todo- contesto Cologne y se volteo a ver a Zhao- Estoy segura que estara segura contigo, eres un guerrero muy fuerte digno de mi nieta y van a ser muy felices - contesto sonriendo Cologne-

-Zhao y Xian pu se fueron caminando y poco a poco se fueron alejando del neko han te hasta que no se vieron por la distancia-

¿Estas bien Xian pu? - pregunto Zhao -

Si estoy bien -contesto la pelilila sonriendo, mientras pensaba si estuvo bien en escribir esas cartas-

Si tu quieres puedes regresar, me dolera mucho por que te he buscado tanto tiempo t me dolera dejarte ir , pero si tu lo deseas podemos regresar y me apartare de tu camino -contesto Zhao con la mirada en el piso, mientras el hablaba Xian pu volteo lo miro y lo beso-

Esta bien de esta forma, yo aun Te Amo.

-Zhao se sonrojo, la tomo por el cuello y le dio un beso muy apasionado - Gracias al cielo por que yo siempre te he amado

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, perdón por la espera y el largo de este capitulo es que me emocione jaja


	9. Chapter 9

El día de hoy me levante con una idea en mi mente ¿De verdad soy felíz?.  
Todos me dicen que cualquier mujer que tuviera mi vida seria inmensamente felí que las entiendo, simplemente parece que no me puedo quejar, tengo un hombre que es apuesto, fuerte, amable, cariñoso, fiel y es simplemnte maravilloso, o al menos todas las personas me dan a notar eso.  
Cuando ellas me dicen esas palabras solo volteo y me limito a contestar lo que quieren oir  
-Si el es perfecto para cualquier mujer- digo mientras sonrio  
No miento en eso, el es perfecto para cualquiera pero no para mi, cada día despierto preguntandome que hubiera pasado si el hombre que esta a mi lado hubiera perdido, si simplemente el no tuviera esa espada a lo mejor no tendria esas capacidades de pelea.  
Despues de pensar esto recuerdo que el fue entrenado conmigo y simplemente es un guerrero formidable.  
Ojala y si reciban mis cartas -suspiro-  
Nunca meconsidere alguien que me debieran salvar como a Akane.A ella todo el tiempo se la pasan rescatandola, puff eso es por que es tan dé que por más que me quera hacer la victima no puedo serla -sigo pensando hasta que una voz varonil pero dulce me interrupe-  
Ni hao Xian pu- escucho que me habla el apuesto chico que esta enfrente de mi-¿Como se encuentra la mujer más maravillosa del mundo?

-volteo a verlo y trato de contestarle de la misma forma en la que me habla, aunque solo me sale una sonrisa demasiado forzada- Ni hao Zhao. Me encuentro bien ando preparando la cena.

Eso es genial que comeremos hoy - me pregunta emocionado-

Arroz, pan al vapor y tallarines - me limito a contestar tratando de mantener la mirada en la espada que Zhao lleva en la espalda y sin pensarlo muchas veces realizo una de mis primeras jugadas- Zhao no recuerdo bien la historia de la espada ¿me la puedes contar de nuevo ?

Claro Xian -contesta el sin dudar un segundo- Cuando mi familia y yo nos fuimos de la aldea hubo un pequeño contratiempo, perdón mas bien un gran contratiempo.

-trato de mantener una mirada que finja emoción. Fingir es todo lo que hago desde ese día- supongo que es del día en el que narra la carta que recibí, debió de ser muy duro para tu familia ¿no? digo aceptar que su hijo esta muerto no ha de ser nada fácil para nadie.

No lo fue, bueno eso creo cuando desperté estaba en una cueva y cuando salí mi familia no estaba, avance unos pasos mas y encontré la un poco más y vi a mi familia tirada en el piso. Corri a abrazarlos pero ninguno se movió nunca supe que paso en realidad ese día solo se que gracias a esta espada sigo vivo. No puedo apartarme de ella a que a ella le debo la que el habértela robado fue lo mejor que pude haber echo.

-Al decir eso ve que su cara palidece por que admitió el robo y no sabía como iba a reaccionar con esta confesió sinceros yo tampoco lo sabía-

Creo que es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, sin esa espada no estarías con vida y no te tendría conmigo -contesto de la manera mas fría posible- Sabes me regañaron mucho por esa espada, era una joya de la familia y yo la había dijeron que confié demasiado en alguien que solo pasaba por ahí.Escuche a toda la familia quejándose de como el prometido de la chica mas dotada de toda la aldea le robo la espada - sin poder terminar el me interrumpió y me beso, me retiro molesta- Sigueme contando.

Bueno recuerdas que la espada tenía una inscripción ¿verdad?

Claro que lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo al pie de la letra decía

El poseedor de esta espada va a encontrar la gloria, y gran poder si sabe como usarla,no solamente tendrá que dominar la parte física si no que tendrá que dominar su mente en cualquier situación el portador de la espada deja que se use de una manera inadecuada esta destruirá al portador y a todos los que el ama.

Eso mismo decía, bueno pues uno de los animales antiguos, para ser mas exactos ki-lin me dio su alma y su me dijo en un sueño que te buscara que si no te encontraba en un plazo de 5 años perecería y la espada desaparecía. También me comento que los otros animales no estaban muy felices por lo que hizo al darle su vida al ladrón de la espada y la única condición que pusieron fue que tenía que devolverle la espada a la dueña legitima de la ella no seria acredora de ella si no me vencía antes ya que había permitido que se la robaran.

Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar y se cual es mi destino, lo he sabido desde el día en que ki-lin me dio su vida, lamento lo que haz tenido que dejar por mi culpa.

-Agacho la cabeza y le sirvo un poco más-

En el dojo Tendo

Ranma te ha llegado una carta, parece que es de Xian pu - Grita Kasumi-

Voy - como si fuera un rayo Ranma va con Kasumi y le arrebata la carta- Gracias Kasumi

De nada Ranma -contesta la mayor de las hermanas Tendo-

-Ranma rompe el sobre casi al instante y comienza a leer con desesperación, deseando leer que Xian pu le diga que vaya por ella, pero se limita a leer lo siguiente-

Querido Ranma:

Lamento tanto todo lo que haz pasado por mi culpa, solamente te quiero agradecer lo de las ultimas semanas,se que no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para elegirte a ti y lamento mucho eso pero todo tiene un por que.

Me imagino que estas pensando en como ganarle, pues creo que se como lo puedes hacer.

Si te importa mas la venganza que yo no importa solo se que vendrás. Mi abuela vendra por favor ven con ella. Tendras lo que vengas a buscar, sea yo o tu venganza.

Siempre Tuya

Xian pu

**bueno aquí el ultimo cap espero y les guste :D ya saben se esperan respuestas n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

Querido Mouse:  
lamento mucho la forma en la que te he tratado desde que somos niños, se que no te lo merecias, nunca fui una buena amiga y se que tu no quieres solo mi amistad, lo he salibido que te dolio lo de Ranma y antes de Zhao pero eres la unica persona a la que le puedo confiar la espada.  
Siempre haz estado con la familia y se que no me que recuperarla y tengo que recuperar la dignidad y el orgullo que perdi cuando fue esa espada robada.  
Mouse, la espada sagrada tiene a los animales sagrados he hice un trato con ellos, cada animal sagrado representa a alguien importante para el poseedor.  
Mi abuela era el fenix, Zhao era el dragon y tu eres el tigre, siempre haz sido muy importante para mi por eso eres un animal de la espada.  
Lamento tanto pedirte esto cuando se que siempre quisiste casarte conmigo pero necesito que ayudes a mi abuela y a Ranma.  
Tratare de seguir con esta farsa lo mas que pueda, sin importar que decidas espero y hagas lo correcto, ya que no soy feliz.

att. Xian Pu

*En algún lugar de China*

Ni hao Zhao - dice la pelilila mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- lamento que e alla tardado, tuve que ir a comprara algo, oye Zhao necesito que me ayudes a entrenar, te dare la oportunidad de elegir el arma, ¿cual eliges?- y señalo las armas que tenia-  
Wow es increible, que me dejes elegir el arma, Xian pu ¿no sera una trampa para ganar tu libertad lo mas rapido posible?-sonrio de una manera poco común en el- Acaso sera que mi bella y linda prometida, quiere ser libre para casarse con ese hombre débil y patetico que ni siquiera merece su cariño-siguio hablando Zhao mientras se ponía en la espalda de ella y le empezo a susurrar en el oido- El no vendra y tendria que matarme para poder quedarse contigo, lo sabes muy bien.-Xian pu apreto la mandibula, tratando de no hacer ningun movimiento estupido y Zhao seguia hablando- Sabes he pensado en que nos tenemos que casar lo mas pronto posible, no puedo perder un segundo mas sin tenerte entre mis brazos, y que al fin seas mia, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras demasiado, al igual que yo tambien lo hare.  
-Xian pu volteo y se puso frente a él- De ninguna manera he pensado en eso, y claro que muero por ser tu esposa, estoy segura que disfrutare mucho cada momento a tu lado -empezo a pasar el dedo indice sobre el pecho de Zhao, con una actitud seductora y se acercaba a su oido- Sabes que deseo estar contigo en todos los aspectos y si tienes miedo de que no sea de esa manera por que no lo intentamos de una buena vez.  
Claro que me encantaria poder estar contigo de una buena vez - la beso apasionadamente- Xian pu se retiro del beso y le dijo- Estare contigo despues de entrenar, y sere tuya las veces que quieras, pero ahora tenemos que entrenar ¿esta bien?  
¿Tengo otra opción? - pregunto con cara de fastidio-  
No- contesto la pelilila-  
Esta bien eligo los chui, practicaremos con tu especialidad, pero despues haremos lo que prometimos, ¿De acuerdo  
De acuerdo -contesto sonriendo la chica y beso al chico-

*En algun lugar de Japón*  
Anden perezosos, quieren rescatarla hay que apresurarnos, tenemos un tiempo niñas- Se escuchaba una anciana con voz garrasposa-  
¡Deja de decirnos eso! -Se escuchaba la queja de una pelirroja- No somos una niñas.  
jajajaj bueno pues no tienes nada que decir al respecto Ranma -Contesto un chico con pelo negro y un paliacate en la cabeza-  
Ryoga callate que tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui a ti nadie te dijo que vinieras- contesto la pelirroja-  
Jajaja bueno pues tiene razon Ryoga, eres el menos indicado aradecir que no es una niña, ademas de que te quejas como una - decia burlon otro chico pelinegro, pero este tenia el cabello mas largo-  
¡Que se callen, lo tres! - Grito la anciana, mientras los golpeaba con el baston- Aun falta mucho y tenemos que ir por ella.

Buenoooo hasta aqui el uevo capitulo espero y es este gustando


End file.
